


One Thousand Lifetimes and You're in All of Them

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, DreamXD - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: DreamXD knows he'll have to let him go eventually.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	One Thousand Lifetimes and You're in All of Them

You reach out your hand to his, grasping it tightly. His wrinkled hand gives your eternally young one a soft squeeze.

You slowly bend down to give his hand a kiss, reminiscing about the days where he was still young, when you were able to travel for miles with him without either of you complaining. You shed a single tear, caressing one of the fragile fingers with care. 

“XD?” his soft voice wheezed out. 

It pained you to hear him like this.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t cry, I want you to be happy.” 

“Ok.”

You watch as he gives a small smile, the sides of his mouth curling up. 

“M’ tired” he mumbled out.

His eyes shut, falling into slumber. You’d like to think that he dreams of cornflowers and grass.

He looks peaceful while he is sleeping.

\---  
  


_Two men walk through the forest, hand in hand._

_“Will you really never die?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Ah, but I will.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Doesn’t that scare you? I can’t imagine a life without you.”_

_“...”_ _  
  
_

_“XD?”_

_“Well let’s cherish the time we have now. I promise ill build you a castle and make you king.”_

_“That’s silly, don’t say things you cant do.”_

_“We’ll see about that”_

_A smirk adorns your face._

\---  
  


Soon winter is over, welcoming spring with its absence. Cornflowers start growing again. 

He spends his days staring out of the window, a smile plastered on his face. 

You wished you could make spring last forever.

“XD?”

“Yes George?”

“I want to see the flowers.”  
  


“I’ll get you all the flowers in the world.”

  
  
“Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

You bring him a pot of cornflowers the next day. His eyes brighten when he sees you carrying them.

\---  
  


_“You really did? You actually built it?”_

_“Yep!” You smile down at him_

_“Can I see it?”_

_  
__  
__“I literally built it for you.”_

_“Oh.”_

_You take him to the castle, he practically runs there._

_When you arrive at the castle his eyes light up._

_“Can we go inside?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Thank you XD.”_

\---  
  


You take your daily walk around the castle, making sure that it looks spotless and clean. He always hated dust.

You replace the dying flowers adorning the hallways with new ones, making sure that they look perfect. Perfect for him.

George hasn’t been able to walk around the castle for years now. You insisted on carrying him through it but he protested. 

_“Who would want to carry an old pile of bones anyways?”_

You’ll wait. You’ll wait until he gets better, until he can walk around the castle again.

You make sure that the castle will look the same as the day he first stepped in it, so that he’ll be happy when he is able to walk around again.

Some part of you knows that day will never arrive.

\---  
  


_Your heart breaks as you watch him grow old, the simplest things became hard for him._

_It hurts you._

\---  
  


He spends his days sleeping. You can’t remember the last time he spoke. 

You grasp onto his thin fingers, sobbing into them. You wished you could stop time, you wished that he could stay with you forever.

But alas, even a god cannot deter the grasp of death.

\---  
  


_You gather thousands of golden apples. Brew millions of potions, just so you can keep him with you for longer._

_He hates them, but you don’t want to let him go._

_“XD.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Stop it, please, I beg of you.”_

_“Why? Don’t you want to stay with me?”_

_“Of course I do, but we both know that these will never stop the inevitable.”_

_“...”_

_You stop giving him apples and potions after that day._

\---  
  


You stare into the soup you have prepared for him. Shakily willing a potion into your hands, you pop open the cork and pour a few drops into it, the glowing red liquid mixing into the warm soup. 

You snap back to reality, the bottle dropping onto the ground and smashing into pieces. What have you done? 

You pour the mixture out, clean up the mess, and prepare to make a new soup.

Broccoli and cheddar sounds nice.

\---  
  


_George falls down one day, you rush over._

_He’s never able to walk again after that day._

\---  
  


You realize that it’s over one day. His breathing stops and the hand you’re holding stills. 

He’s so cold.

“I’m sorry my king, but I am a coward.”

You use your powers to make sure that he looks young again. That he will never rot, that he will stay the same forever. But alas, even you can’t bring life back.

  
  


His castle falls to ruins, you can’t find the strength to clean it anymore. You spend your days by him, crying into the bed and begging for him to come back. You look pathetic.

Melinneas pass, he never ages a day. 

You eventually start replacing the flowers around the castle again, hoping that one day he will come back, that he will wander these halls again and give you that smile you loved so much. The flowers give you hope.

You’re always by his side, retelling stories and past adventures, you laugh and you cry, reminiscing about the time you have spent together. He never laughs with you, he never cries with you, but he still looks the same.

You wished that gods were able to forget.

You walk down the halls of the castle, rubble lies everywhere, yet the flowers remain intact. Each step you take echos, reminding you of the emptiness that he left behind.

With each day the castle falls deeper into despair, you can’t even recognize it anymore, and yet he still lies there. You miss him.

Cornflowers start growing around the rubble. You smile.

Each passing day guilts you more than the last, you feel selfish that you had kept him here for so long, never letting him rest. 

Even in death he still can’t leave this retched place.

You start digging a hole in the forest.

You take his body from the bed, taking it with you around the castle, letting him see it one last time.

You walk into the woods, arriving at the place you have dug out. It truly is beautiful, a river runs near and cornflowers grow. They always were his favourite.

Your breathing falters as you clutch onto him tighter. Do you really want to let him go?

“My king, I’m afraid that your lover is a selfish monster.”

  
\---  
  


_They say if you go into the woods, walk until you see a flower field filled with blue flowers, take two rights and a left, you will reach a river._

_Cross it, and ignore the cloaked figure staring at you, you’ll see the ruins of a castle._

_The halls filled with fresh cornflowers, the smell of spring never ceasing. It seems that it is always sunny here._

_Venture deeper and you will find a bed with a boy laying in it, his body still, and his face etched in a small smile._

  
  


_They say that sometimes you can hear someone crying in the woods. You’re advised to not seek out the castle on those days._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
